finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Forum:Fanmade Dissidia/Esterni/Parte 1
Goku Goku, il protagonista della serie animata Dragonball, è un personaggio giocabile del conflitto eterno fra gli dei Cosmos e Chaos. Si tratta di una novità, in quanto è il primo guerriero convocato dalla dea dell'armonia che non fa parte del mondo di Final Fantasy; per contro il dio della discordia, appena venuto a conoscenza del nuovo arrivato nelle file nemiche, ha convocato il suo eterno rivale Vegeta. Aspetto Il costume base di Goku, Scuola Tartaruga, è lo stesso degli allievi del maestro Muten: Indossa una maglietta smanicata blu coperta da una felpa-gilet arancione, dietro cui è stampato un grosso kanji, tenuta ferma da una cintura blu scuro. I pantaloni sono dello stesso colore del gilet. Goku indossa inoltre due polsini neri e stivali dello stesso colore. Il primo costume alternativo, Dragonball GT, è il suo aspetto nella terza parte della saga: questa volta la tunica è di un colore azzurro scuro ed è legata da una cintura bianca, mentre i pantaloni sono gialli. Stivali e polsini sono invariati. Il secondo costume alternativo, Divisa Saiyan, è l'abbigliamento da soldato Saiyan da lui indossato nella saga degli Androidi, durante l'allenamento nella stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo: Goku indossa una calzamaglia blu integrale, coperta da un paio di guanti bianchi e stivali bianchi con punta gialla, ed una corazza Saiyan bianca con parti gialle, tenuta su da due cinghie senza spalliere corazzate. Un quarto costume, acquistabile tramite DLC, è chiamato Divisa di Yardrat, ed è basato sull'aspetto di Goku quando torna dal pianeta Yardrat all'inizio della saga degli androidi: consiste in una divisa bianca con il colletto imbottito e una corazza nera; indossa inoltre dei pantaloni rossi, ma il resto è pressappoco uguale. Il suo clone, Scimmione fasullo, è di colore violetto. In battaglia Goku è classificato come Guerriero Saiyan: come i combattenti della sua razza, unisce violente combo di attacchi fisici ad onde energetiche di grande potenza. Le sue Kamehameha possono essere caricate, opzionalmente, e favoriscono un impatto. I suoi attacchi Audacia sono le sue tecniche più semplici, mentre gli attacchi PV sono le sue mosse migliori. Goku è in grado di adattarsi molto bene al combattimento ravvicinato e a distanza, ma nonostante abbia buona velocità, l'esecuzione degli attacchi non è altrettanto rapida. Attacchi Audacia Attacchi PV Attacchi derivati Modalità EX La modalità EX di Goku è chiamata Super Saiyan: Goku si trasforma in Super Saiyan, assumendo la tipica capigliatura dorata e sparata in aria. Le abilità assunte in questa forma sono Rigene, comune a tutti, e Animo Saiyan, che modifica le statistiche di Goku in modo inversamente proporzionale ai suoi HP, rendendolo molto più potente se vicino alla sconfitta. Goku dispone inoltre di un attacco speciale: premendo R+ , il guerriero Saiyan userà Trasmissione istantanea, teletrasportandosi in un attimo dietro al rivale. Questa mossa ha tuttavia un tempo di recupero di circa un secondo, e non funziona se Goku è impegnato in una caccia o sta attaccando. L'ipermossa EX di Goku è chiamata Sfera Genkidama, dopo l'avvio (dato da un calcio in salto), Goku dirà la frase "Share your energy with me!", tornando momentaneamente in forma normale, e il giocatore dovrà premere a ripetizione il tasto per riempire una barra, e caricare Goku di energia. Se sarà raggiunto un Perfetto!, il guerriero scaglierà un'enorme Genkidama sul rivale, infliggendo danni Audacia, per poi trasformarsi di nuovo in Super Sayan, pronunciare la frase "Hope you come back someday... See you later!" e concludere con un danno PV. Se non sarà raggiunto il Perfetto!, Goku si limiterà a scagliare una Genkidama più piccola causando danni minori. Commenti Com'è? (leggasi: non siate troppo duri >.<) -- 06:27, mag 31, 2011 (UTC) Così dovrebbe andare meglio. Ho aggiunto gli status positivi ispirandomi al Cavalier Cipolla, con la differenza che questi sono più bastardi. Non vedo l'ora di vedere come sarà Vegeta. --Pmbarbieri 13:46, mag 31, 2011 (UTC) <> Ti anteprimo che Vegeta si trasformerà (EX) in Majin Vegeta, e concluderà con l'ipermossa Lampo Finale u.u anche se mi piacerebbe l'esplosione Finale usata contro Majin Bu grasso... Thanks...Bulma...Trunks...and even you, Kakaroth...goodbye!!!! 14:17, mag 31, 2011 (UTC) Ne sei sicuro? Non è meglio fare Super Vegeta (Super Sayan grado 2, non ancora 2° livello, quello contro Cell 2a froma per dirci)? Ci sta anche bene per il lampo finale. Perchè Majin Vegeta non è una vera e propria trasformazione (infatti nei piccchiaduro è sempre un personaggio a se stante). --Pmbarbieri 14:33, mag 31, 2011 (UTC) Non ci avevo pensato o.o vada per Super Vegeta 14:43, mag 31, 2011 (UTC) Cambiato il quarto costume. Budokai Tenkaichi 3 aiuta. --Pmbarbieri 20:25, feb 2, 2012 (UTC) Vegeta Vegeta, antagonista e successivamente co-protagonista della serie animata Dragonball, è uno dei guerrieri convocati da Chaos nel corso della guerra contro Cosmos. La sua convocazione deriva dalla chiamata di Goku fra le fila della dea dell'armonia: il dio della discordia decise quindi di chiamare il maggior rivale del nuovo nemico fra i suoi combattenti. É una novità, in quanto non proviene dall'universo di Final Fantasy. Aspetto L'aspetto di Vegeta è basato completamente sul suo abbigliamento durante le saghe di Freezer e degli Androidi: il suo costume base, Divisa da guerriero, è costituita da una calzamaglia integrale blu, con guanti e stivali bianchi (questi ultimi con punta gialla), oltre che una corazza Saiyan bianca e gialla tenuta su da due cinghie senza spalliere. Il primo costume alternativo, Terrestre, è quasi lo stesso, ma Vegeta non indossa la corazza; inoltre, lo stesso costume è senza maniche. É il suo aspetto durante la saga di Majin Bu. Il secondo costume alternativo, Scouter, è il suo aspetto quando arriva sulla Terra per la prima volta: le uniche differenze con il costume base sono la presenza di larghe spalliere sulla corazza, uno scouter sull'occhio sinistro ed i capelli tendenti al marrone scuro. Un quarto costume, acquistable tramite DLC, è chiamato Camicia rosa, ed è basato sull'aspetto di Vegeta la prima volta che ritorna sulla Terra prima della saga di Cell: consiste in un paio di pantaloni bianchi, con scarpe da ginnastica nere e una camicia rosa con le maniche rigirate. Dietro la camicia campeggia la scritta BAD MAN. Il suo clone, Principe fasullo, è di colore verde chiaro. In battaglia Vegeta è classificato come Elite Saiyan: come i combattenti della sua razza, unisce violente combo di attacchi fisici ad onde energetiche di grande potenza. I suoi attacchi di energia possono essere caricati, opzionalmente, e favoriscono un impatto. I suoi attacchi Audacia sono le sue tecniche più semplici, mentre gli attacchi PV sono le sue mosse migliori. Vegeta è in grado di adattarsi molto bene al combattimento ravvicinato e a distanza ma, nonostante abbia statistiche leggermente inferiori a Goku, è più veloce nell'esecuzione degli attacchi. Dispone inoltre di alcune prese che conducono ad attacchi potentissimi. Attacchi Audacia Attacchi PV Attacchi derivati Modalità EX La modalità EX di Vegeta è chiamata Super Vegeta: pronunciando "Feel my wrath!", il principe dei Saiyan si trasforma nella forma di Super Vegeta assunta per combattere gli Androidi, con conseguente aumento della massa muscolare e stadio di Super Saiyan. Le abilità assunte in questa forma sono Rigene, comune a tutti, Istinto Saiyan, che raddoppia i danni inflitti se gli HP del guerriero sono al livello critico, e Animo Saiyan, che dimezza i danni da lui subiti nella medesima situazione. L'ipermossa EX di Vegeta è chiamata Lampo finale: dopo l'avvio (dato da un pugno allo stomaco), Vegeta mostrerà i pugni all'avversario, per poi aprirli, a palmo in avanti; compariranno due sfere luminose al loro interno. Quindi si dovrà inserire correttamente un codice di cinque tasti: in caso di Perfetto!, Vegeta allargherà le braccia e le riunirà, scagliando il devastante Lampo finale al rivale, causando danni Audacia continuati e, alla fine, danni PV. Il tutto accompagnato da un'inquadratura del pianeta Terra, ed un'esplosione su di esso. Se non sarà raggiunto il Perfetto!, Vegeta scaglierà un raggio più debole senza allargare le braccia. Commenti I know, è un po' simile a Goku, ma tanto quelli sono tutti uguali xD per i Fuochi del male mi sono ispirato a Pioggenergetika di Tidus -- 09:42, giu 1, 2011 (UTC) Ho cambiato il costume DLC perchè mi piaceva troppo la camicia rosa. In realtà ero indeciso se mettere quello o una skin di Re Vegeta, ma poi ho deciso per quello. Non mi convince l'abilità Scherno... Sei sicuro che non abbia qualcos'altro? E ho fatto qualche modifica per renderlo meno simile a Goku. Comunque, nel complesso... IT'S OVER 9000! (traduz. Ah, più di 8000, ACCIPICCHIA!) --Pmbarbieri 11:40, giu 1, 2011 (UTC) Certo, tradurre da novemila a ottomila... questa ai traduttori non gliela perdono xD poi, io sono un maniaco di "uguale numero di attacchi in aria ed a terra", quindi ho aggiunto un attacco audacia a terra. Che ne dici dell'abilità speciale in modalità EX? -- 12:10, giu 1, 2011 (UTC) Appunto, ti ho detto che quella non mi convinceva, secondo me Vegeta è capace di ben altro (anche qualcosa di non attivabile, ma solo un'abilità normale). Comunque, il problema è che hanno sbagliato gli americani: era giusto 8000! Però Chris Sabat non avrebbe potuto sfoderare tutta la sua bastardaggine da doppiatore cazzuto se avesse dovuto dire IT'S OVER EIGHT THOUSAND! --Pmbarbieri 09:20, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Nine thousaaaaaaand! Se ti va editala pure, io non sapevo che mettere 09:23, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Ezio Auditore da Firenze Ezio Auditore è uno dei personaggi esterni ai giochi di Final Fantasy, convocato dalla dea Cosmos per combattere il dio Chaos. Proviene dalla serie di videogiochi Assassin's Creed. Aspetto L'aspetto di Ezio è ispirato a quello del primo videogioco in cui appare, Assassin's Creed 2: indossa un cappuccio bianco che gli copre il viso, sotto il quale si trova una camicia bianca; alla vita porta una vistosa cintura decorata con il simbolo degli Assassini, che riprende la forma stilizzata del cappuccio. Sotto di essa porta dei semplici pantaloni di pelle marrone e degli stivali alti fino al ginocchio. Infine, sulla spalla sinistra è drappeggiata una cappa sempre di pelle con l'interno rosso. Il suo primo costume alternativo si chiama Nobile Fiorentino, esattamente gli abiti che Ezio indossa all'inizio di Assassin's Creed 2: consiste in una semplice camicia bianca con sopra un gilet grigio scuro, pantaloni di pelle neri e stivali alti fino al ginocchio. Non c'è più il cappuccio, e i capelli sono legati in una coda. Il secondo costume alternativo, Altair, ricalca l'aspetto del protagonista del primo Assassin's Creed: la tenuta da assassino è semplificata, formata da una tunica lunga bianca e un cappuccio. Intorno alla vita è legata una fascia rossa, e sopra di essa una grossa cintura con i foderi dei pugnali da lancio. Il terzo costume, acquistabile come DLC, Assassino moderno,lo vede nei panni di Desmond, il suo successore dei giorni nostri: indossa una semplice felpa bianca con l'interno rosso con sotto una t-shirt nera, uno zainetto a tracolla nero e dei jeans tra l'azzurro e il grigio. Intorno al braccio destro ha un tatuaggio tribale, a simboleggiare il bracciale della lama celata. Il suo clone, Spettro incappucciato, è di colore bianco. In battaglia Ezio è classificato come Maestro Assassino: i suoi attacchi Audacia sono prevalentemente a medio/corto raggio, veloci e precisi, mentre alcuni di quelli PV sono a lungo raggio ma più lenti. Dopo le parate, Ezio può eseguire rapidi contrattacchi, che uniti alle tecniche d'attacco possono portare a combo efficaci. Attacchi Audacia Attacchi PV Attacchi derivati Modalità EX La modalità EX di Ezio si chiama Armatura Antica: Ezio cambia armatura, sostituendola con l'Armatura di Altair, più decorata e sui toni del nero, ottenibile nel gioco originale. Le abilità che assume nella modalità sono Rigene, che comporta in un recupero dei PV e Fratellanza, che aumenta le abilità di forza e velocità. La sua ipermossa EX si chiama Requiescat in pace: Apparirà una barra divisa in sei parti, e bisognerà premere il tasto X ripetutamente in modo da farla caricare. Terminata questa fase, Ezio alzerà al cielo una sfera dorata, la Mela dell'Eden, e si sdoppierà in tanti cloni quante le divisioni raggiunte. Ognuno di essi colpirà a turno l'avversario ed infine Ezio punterà la pistola nascosta e sparerà al bersaglio, recitando poi le parole: “Requiescat in Pace” Commenti Allora, come vi sembra come primo fanpersonaggio? Lo so, non ci sono le abilità, ma prima o poi mi verranno in mente :p A me piace, alzo il pollice. Una cosa, però: stavo osservando come combatte... ha delle parate in stile Exdeath? PS: ricordati di firmarti u_u 21:16, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Sinceramente ExDeath non l'ho mai usato e non so come para .-. DamaXion 21:26, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Exdeath? Evoca degli scudi di energia (cerchi colorati ecc... ), blocca gli attacchi e contrattacca stra velocemente. É il personaggio che uso meglio 11:55, ott 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah beh allora sì, più o meno così :3 DamaXion 17:57, ott 20, 2011 (UTC) Ricordati, però, che Exdeath ha le parate-contrattacchi, ed è l'unico ad averle, perchè è lento come una lumaca, sia a muoversi che ad attaccare. Io penserei bene ad uno stile per Ezio: se posso permettermi, ce lo vedo bene come Gidan della situazione 18:50, ott 20, 2011 (UTC) Hai ragione... magari uno stile tipo Tidus?DamaXion 19:03, ott 20, 2011 (UTC) Perfetto! A parte l'arma. Ezio dovrebbe usare i pugnali, immagino 20:00, ott 20, 2011 (UTC) Sìsì direi che i pugnali come arma sono perfetti!DamaXion 18:33, ott 27, 2011 (UTC) Maia Maia, protagonista del videogame di ruolo Summoner 2, è una dei guerrieri convocati dalla dea dell'armonia, Cosmos, nella guerra eterna contro il dio della discordia, Chaos. Sotto molti aspetti, Maia è un'eccezione alla regola: primo, è stata convocata insieme all'intero suo palazzo, dove di norma esercita il potere di regina di Halassar. Secondo, è la reincarnazione di una dea del suo mondo, Laharah, motivo per cui Cosmos la tratta quasi come una sua pari, e molti guerrieri di Chaos mirano ad eliminare la giovane regina per prima. Aspetto Il costume base di Maia, Regina di Halassar, è interamente basato sul suo aspetto standard, senza alcun equipaggiamento: consiste in un leggero top rosso, coperto da un'armatura giallo chiaro che lascia scoperto il seno. La corazza ha inoltre due larghe spalliere, e le braccia sono coperte da due copri-braccia blu scuro lunghi fino alla spalla, con l'avambraccio protetto da una piastra metallica; sull'avambraccio sinistro è presente inoltre un piccolo scudo. Maia porta anche dei pantaloni dello stesso colore del top, con fianchi coperti da altre piastre di metallo, con attaccati due lunghi veli pendenti fino ai piedi, coperti da copri-gamba blu scuro. Sopra degli stivali neri, Maia porta delle alte ghette metalliche giallo chiaro; completa il tutto una collana decorata ed un collare di metallo. Il primo costume alternativo, Equipaggiamento di Galdyr, la vede con indosso uno dei set di equipaggiamento del gioco: nel complesso è simile all'originale, ma stavolta l'armatura ed i gambali sono integri, e non si limitano a coprire i fianchi e le spalle, e tutte le parti metalliche sono d'oro. Il secondo costume alternativo, Equipaggiamento Munari, la ritrae con un altro dei set di equipaggiamento disponibili: si differenzia da quello di Galdyr per il colore blu acqua (essendo i Munari una razza di uomini anfibi), con alcune parti viola qua e là. Un terzo costume alternativo, Crepuscolo, scaricabile tramite DLC, consiste in un ulteriore set di equipaggiamento, ossia quello acquistabile nel regno del Crepuscolo, ambiente del gioco d'origine: l'armatura è ancora integrale, ma i gambali lasciano di nuovo il posto alle piastre copri-fianchi, ed il tutto è di color fucsia, più alcune parti di violetto leggermente più scuro. Il suo clone, Regina effimera, è di colore bianco. In battaglia Maia è classificata come Evocatrice guerriera, anche se il suo concetto di evocazione è radicalmente diverso dal solito. La regina, infatti, si TRASFORMA nelle creature che invoca, esattamente come nel gioco originale, ed utilizza i loro attacchi migliori; la trasformazione dura giusto il tempo dell'attacco PV, poi Maia ritorna normale. Tutti gli attacchi di Maia sono veloci e potenti, ed uniscono magie di fuoco, evocazioni e colpi di spada sferrati con maestria; lo svantaggio è che purtroppo non coprono, generalmente, un raggio ampio. Attacchi Audacia Attacchi PV Attacchi derivati Modalità EX La modalità EX di Maia è chiamata Maestria: in questa forma, Maia cambia equipaggiamento, ottenendo la sua arma finale, la spada di Ghitiran (uguale alla spada normale, ma dorata), e cambia armature, indossando il set più potente del gioco (il set Supremo). Le abilità assunte in questa modalità sono Fuoco riflesso, che infligge automaticamente alcuni danni Audacia ai nemici mentre attaccano Maia, e Offensiva/Difensiva, che permette di assumere alcuni "status alterati" speciali, alternabili in modo ciclico premendo R+ . *Stato normale: statistiche invariate. *Offensiva: attacco aumentato e difesa leggermente diminuita. *Difensiva: difesa aumentata ed attacco leggermente aumentato. L'ipermossa EX di Maia è chiamata A Goddess' Reborn: dopo l'inizio, ovvero un paio di fendenti, la regina solleverà la spada al cielo, che si illuminerà di bagliori di luce. In questa fase, il giocatore dovrà riempire due barre, una a destra ed una a sinistra, premendo continuamente L ed R . In caso di Perfetto!, Maia attaccherà il rivale assumendo tutte e quattro le sue forme evocate di base, una alla volta (Sangue: colpo di mazza; Albero: magie varie; Sabbia: artigliate; Occhio: raggio laser) e concluderà evocando la Tredicesima, che colpirà più volte il rivale e lo trapasserà , avvolgendolo in un'esplosione di fiamme. In caso di ipermossa incompleta, Maia attaccherà con meno evocazioni, ma userà comunque l'attacco finale. Commenti Confesso che ho inventato alcuni attacchi, come quello della Tredicesima :3 ps: ho messo un po' di foot notes. PS: in Summoner 2, equipaggiare un personaggio con arma / armatura / guanti / stivali / gambali ecc... vuol dire cambiarne l'aspetto, a differenza di Final Fantasy -- 15:17, dic 16, 2011 (UTC) Mai Shiranui Mai Shiranui (不知火 舞, Shiranui Mai) è una delle combattenti della saga Picchiaduro nipponica The King of Fighters (ザ・キング・オブ・ファイターズ), presente in tutt'e tredici i capitoli e i vari spin-off. Presente nel Women Fighters Team nell'ultimo capitolo, parteggia per le file di Cosmos. Dissidia Final Fantasy Storia: ''Un amore valoroso''- Mai Shiranui si mette in viaggio per cercare il suo fidanzato, Andy Bogard, rapito da Noetikos, un mostro al servizio di Chaos, il dio della discordia. Riuscirà la nostra eroina a compiere la sua missione? Aspetto L'aspetto di Mai è il classico aspetto di sempre: Vestito da Kunoichi (che lascia molto, forse troppo, all'immaginazione) con un kimono che le fa da cinta, assomigliando a una coda, il tipico ventaglio in mano, guanti, scarpe e fermacapelli tutto in stile Shinobi. Il primo costume alternativo, Abito Shinobi, è quello ripreso da Fatal Fury 2, che lascia meno spazio all'immaginazione, con il solito ventaglio, i guanti e le scarpe; cambiano il fermacapelli (che è semplicemente un nastro), le calze a mezzagamba, il colore dell'abito (rosa anziché rosso) e il fatto che non c'è il kimono a farle da cinta, però c'è la tipica coda. Il secondo costume alternativo, Veste Shiranui, è lo stesso del default con la differenza che il bordo della veste è segnato da delle corde, tipo come Ganryu in Tekken. Il terzo costume alternativo, acquistabile tramite DLC, il Kimono di Mai, è quello presente in SNK vs Capcom: un tipico kimono rosa giapponese, decorato con dei motivi floreali, senza guanti, con i tipici zoccoli ad infradito giapponesi, con un ombrello da utilizzare come spada a una mano al posto del ventaglio e due bacchette nell'inizio della coda di cavallo che le fanno da fermacapelli. Il suo clone, Ninja superba, è di colore rosa. In battaglia Mai è classificata come Maestra di Ninjutsu: essendo una Kunoichi, è in grado di eseguire molte combo, più veloci che potenti, sia a livello fisico e magico, e può utilizzare tecniche particolari come la creazione di Cloni e la sparizione dal campo per alcuni secondi. Non ha molti attacchi PV e alcuni sono derivanti da attacchi Audacia, di cui la maggior parte sono a terra e a corto raggio. Perlopiù, le mosse hanno quasi sempre come effetto Caccia. Attacchi audacia Attacchi PV Attacchi derivati Modalità EX La Modalità EX di Mai è "Potere dell'Amore!" (愛の力！, Ai no chikara!): l'unica differenza con la Modalità Normale è, oltre l'aumento dei parametri per mezzo dell'abilità EX Spirito guerriero (戦士の魂, Senshi no tamashi), il fatto di avere due ventagli, uno per mano come in The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2, permettendo due volte l'utilizzo di tutti gli attacchi o moltiplicando la loro efficacia al doppio. Mai dispone inoltre di 2 attacchi speciali: il primo, deriva dall'Abilità EX Planata e consiste nel premere o mentre si plana per eseguire Braccio di ferro o Gamba di ferro nel primo caso (il primo a distanza ravvicinata, il secondo a lunga distanza) e Tecnica dell'ape assassina dello Shinobi o Attacco volante di Mai nel secondo caso (il primo a distanza ravvicinata, il secondo a lunga distanza), tutti con i propri e relativi effetti (Caccia o Impatto che sia); l'altro, premendo R+ , la Kunoichi userà la Super tecnica dell'ape assassina dello Shinobi (超必殺忍蜂, Chō hissatsu shinobi-bachi), un attacco a corto raggio, eseguibile sia a terra che in aria, che consiste nel caricare per un secondo il proprio Chakra per poi eseguire una capriola per attaccare il nemico e irrompere su questo con una vampata di fuoco generata dal ventaglio, favorendo un Impatto. L'ipermossa EX di Mai è chiamata Portale dell'EX (EXキャンセル, trasl. dall'eng. EX Cancel): come per l'Imperatore, il giocatore dovrà premere una sequenza di cinque tasti, scelti fra , , e , che compariranno sullo schermo. A seconda dell'esito, in caso di errore si otterranno le seguenti mosse: *1 Colpo- Attacco della farfalla; *2 Colpi- Danza del Drago del Fuoco; *3 Colpi- Attacco volante di Mai; *4 Colpi- Tecnica dell'ape assassina dello Shinobi. Se sarà raggiunto un Perfetto!, comparirà sovrimpressione scritto Ultimo portale (ドライブキャンセル, trasl. dall'eng. Drive Cancel) e poi il nome del suo pseudo-Limite (tipo come in Cloud per il Colpo Omni): Flusso stile Shiranui di Mai la Kunoichi (不知火流くノ一の舞, Shiranui-ryū kunoichi-no-Mai), pronunciando il celebro motto "よ！日本一(1)！" (pron. "Yo! Nippon Ichi!", lett. "Ah! Giappone Uno!", trad. "Sì! Il Giappone è il migliore!"). Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Storia: Un amore furioso- Mai riesce a salvare Andy alla fine del suo viaggio, ma viene presto a scoprire che in realtà si trattava di un Clone. Furiosa, Mai decide non solo di sconfiggere chiunque sia stato a rapire Andy, ma anche chiunque si metta sul proprio cammino. Riuscirà finalmente e veramente la nostra eroina nel suo obbiettivo? Aspetto I costumi di Mai sono gli stessi, con la giunta di due nuovi: Il primo, è ripreso da Setsuka di Soul Calibur IV, ad eccezione dell'ombrello che sarà presente in Modalità EX. Il secondo, è quello da SNK Beach Volley Gal's Attack, ossia un bikini da spiaggia. Il clone è pressoché invariato. In battaglia Come nel precedente, Mai è classificata come Maestra di Ninjutsu poiché il "moveset" è più o meno invariato in Modalità Normale ma cambia totalmente in Modalità EX (come per Gabranth). Inoltre, in Modalità EX la maggior parte delle mosse con effetto Caccia hanno come concatenazione un Attacco PV. Modalità Normale Attacchi Audacia =Attacchi PV = Modalità EX Attacchi Audacia =Attacchi PV = Attacchi derivati Modalità EX Come s'è già potuto intuire, mentre in Modalità Normale Mai combatte perlopiù a mani nude o con il ventaglio, in Modalità EX dispone (oltre al ventaglio per i Jutsu) di una Katana, un ombrello da usare come scudo, chiodi nell'ombrello, kunai e shuriken. Il resto delle abilità e capacità speciali dovute alla Modalità EX, nonché l'Ipermossa EX, sono rimaste invariate. Commenti Davvero particolare, non c'è che dire! Carino soprattutto il modo di non farsi agganciare, anche se potrebbe mandare in bestia millemila giocatori (asd). L'unica cosa, direi, è il nome del clone: bisogna aggiungere un aggettivo che indichi essere un falso (non so, "irreale", "fasullo", "impostore") ecc... Io avevo deciso per "regnante malvagio" per il clone di Vayne, ma poi su consiglio di Pmbarbieri l'ho cambiato in "regnante fasullo", dove "fasullo" è l'aggettivo del clone di Vaan ("aviopirata fasullo"), dello stesso gioco. Per quelli esterni sei libero u_u PS: mi sono spiegato bene? D: 08:25, gen 27, 2012 (UTC) Sì, perfettamente: mi ispiro ad Artemisia, allora, la nominerò "Ninja superba" (in senso di vanitosa, visto che si deve indicare un aggettivo dispregiativo). Poi, nel caso, vedete un po' voi. C: TòoZ 21:56, gen 27, 2012 (UTC)